


You Can't Be Blonde and Emo

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, FrUK, Human AU, Musicals Are Mentioned, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, aight, also sufin, amebel, austrianada, dweebs are in sixth grade, got it, hetalia middle school au, such as les mis, the children are emo and edgy help them, two types of edge, which is al and nat, which is matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to your junior high experience. There are two types of edges. Depression, and Panic At The Disco. Which one are you going to pick?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HI SO this is my time writing a little hetalia something something e v e r so yay. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer. But the point is, Al, Matt and Nat are in sixth grade and just survivin'. (I don't own Hetalia)

Her skin was pale. Her ivory-colored hair was like silk as the wind swept through it. And her eyes. 

Oh her eyes. Berwald would never forget looking into her eyes for the first time. They weren’t blue. They weren’t violet, either. Her eyes were more of a indigo color, frosted over with ice but pools of lilac petals bloom through the frost. He didn’t know what to call it, exactly. 

Until he watched his husband, Tino, kneel down and ask, “And what’s your name, Sweetie?” 

Reluctantly, quietly and with quivering lips, the little girl whispered, “Natalia.” Natalia was her name. The child with long, blonde locks, pink lips and captivating eyes had the name Natalia, and it would forever be burned into Berwald’s brain. 

With the snow all around them and the breeze that spun around, Tino picked Natalia up into his arms before she could freeze any further. Tino’s voice was calm yet cheerful, “What’s your last name-“ 

Both men were taken by surprise when the tears rolled from her eyes. 

So they decided not to ask any further questions and took her home to keep her warm. 

Soon enough, Tino and Berwald both became a “papa” to Natalia. She grew up alongside her cousin, Emil, who was a year older than her. Tino spent long nights getting her to sleep with fairytales beyond what Natalia’s little brain could imagine. Berwald spent long hours cooking massive meals for his family to enjoy. The two men took great care of her and dedicated themselves; all for one little girl. 

Things took a dark (as Tino puts it) twist before her eleventh birthday. 

Natalia was no longer the cheerful little girl with cute smiles and laughs. She was now snappish, short-tempered, and a simple question such as “how was your day?” could set her off. 

She dressed differently too. The lavender, frilly dresses she used to wear were becoming outdated. They became T-shirts with her new favorite bands. And the navy blue skirts she wore with white little flats? They become black, distressed skinny jeans and jagged, frayed combat boots. 

 

Meanwhile, the Kirklands were having a situation not too different.

When Alfred started to get a little distant, his father, Arthur Kirkland, jumped right into action. He bugged the boy more and surprise, surprise; it made him even more distant.  
Both parents, Francis and Arthur, panicked. One night, Francis had suggested that Alfred was “growing up.” 

While the dads might not have liked it, it was worse for Alfred’s twin brother, Matthieu. Matthieu could easily be mistaken as Alfred, especially since they were always attached by the hip as children. They were never apart. They both had the blonde hair like their fathers. The only difference you could count on was the sky blue that bled into Alfred’s eyes, the periwinkle stars in Matthieu’s eyes. Or maybe the fact that Matthieu was slightly taller than Alfred. 

Alfred’s interests took a interesting turn too. His liking for video games remained, but they were gory and filled with nothing but bloodshed. And you could tell only from glancing at the cover. 

Not only were his interests changing but his appearance too. Alfred’s once childlike, little face was becoming narrow and striking. 

 

To put it lightly, Matthew, his parents, and the Oxenstierna’s did not have a taste for the new Alfred and Natalia.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's got a thing for Jett. Al's got a thing for science. (I don't own Hetalia)

“All right boys, have a good day at school. Make good choices! I love you!” 

Before Arthur could drive off, Matthieu made sure to bid his father an “I love you too!” back. Alfred only bothered with a grunt as he slammed the car door shut. 

Matthieu always enjoyed the mornings. Seeing the sunrise was and is a favorite pastime of his. Watching the tangerine orange and golden yellow bleed into the purple sky made the boy sigh with content. In Alfred’s opinion, it was a girlish thing, but that didn’t matter to Matthieu anyway. 

The loud slams of lockers and books eventually got Alfred to wake up, but he was still tired nonetheless. 

 

His-possible-best-friend (Alfred still wasn’t sure) Kiku Honda had been especially early for school today, and Alfred couldn’t figure out why. “-…And I just don’t get how you wake up so damn early!” Due to his sleepy state, Alfred’s voice didn’t ring throughout the hallways. 

Kiku sighed profoundly. “I sleep on a schedule, Alfred. I go to sleep at the same, reasonable time every night.” 

“Even on the weekends?” Alfred was very protective about his weekends. His “only days off” which would earn Alfred a scoff from his parents, as they’re working every day. 

“Yes. Even on the weekends.” 

—

Natalia had always had a hard time dealing with loud, obnoxious people (like one of her uncles) but with Alfred, it was a bit different. He was more loud than obnoxious. 

There was also some sort of understanding that sat within them. The two could easily sympathize with each other and talk for hours without a single cent of confusion. 

“It’s dumb, y’know? I don’t want to watch a movie with them once and the old man practically has a heart attack.” When Natalia nodded, the braid on her back shifted with every movement of her head. “I don’t think my dads understand the fact that I would rather be alone sometimes.”

The scoff that escaped Alfred’s lips indicated his agreement. “I-I hate it, Nat! I hate, well, them…” 

“Your family.” She slammed her locker shut with a resounding whack! “Yeah,” Alfred said, slouching “them.” 

For some reason, Natalia had never liked science. It gave off a boring aura and their unenthusiastic teacher didn’t make it any easier with her monotone voice.  
But Alfred was a completely different story. He was absolutely fascinated with science. Astronomy, biology, physics- you name it. It tugged at his brain and made him speechless with astonishment. Which was unusual. He usually always had a retort. 

As the end of their class neared, the students groaned and complained. Homework was being assigned. 

“Ugh,” Natalia muttered, “The nerve that woman has to assign homework.”  
Then, Alfred’s resounding laugh rang throughout the room. 

_  
Matthieu found himself stuck in reverie.

Again.  
It was Jett.  
Again. 

School had been and always will be a high priority for Matthieu. So when yesterdays homework had been passed out, he was bewildered to see a D on his civics paper. Sure, it wasn’t his best subject, but he never got a D. 

He pushed himself away from his desk, paper in hand and went to ask his teacher about the sudden drop in grades. “This-“ Matthieu’s eyes caught the corner of the paper.  
In sloppy handwriting, the words Alfred Kirkland were written out. 

Matthieu had to restrain a sigh. “This is Alfred’s.” 

His teacher's eyes widened as he pulled the paper from Matthieu’s hands. “Oh- of course…” He returned with the right name and the right grade. An A. 

When the boy returned back to his seat, his eye caught a certain Jett flashing him a bright, goofy smile. 

Matthieu’s heart fluttered as he smiled back helplessly. 

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we get to look into Natalia's life a little better. She likes to live it listening to French Revolution songs.

“Natalia- you’re doing it wrong. Restart.”

 

Of course, it’s her passion. Why wouldn’t it be? She’s only been doing it since she was five. But currently, she resented figure skating in all forms. 

Natalia swallowed down the scoff the was about to come from her lips. She didn’t want to sound like a brat despite her annoyance. 

So she restarted. Kick, kick, spin, up, and twirl. Kick, kick, spin, up, and twirl. 

Her favorite part was hearing the -thump- of her blades landing on the ice. 

Her practices usually lasted three hours, so she was a lot more bearish and snappy because of all that burnt energy. Especially when Tino picked her up. 

Tino. 

Tino and his daughter shared many physical traits. They were both small, blonde and somewhat blue-eyed. But once you looked past that, they were completely dissimilar and unlike. That was one of the many reasons Natalia had come to hate him. 

Her father is a very sunny, untroubled and warm person. Natalia is an, at least grown to become a cold, steel and uncharitable person. 

The man had one of his welcoming smiles on, and in return, Natalia sent him a spine-chilling scowl. 

“Hi, sweetie!”

“…Hi.”

Despite her attitude, he picked up her bag and skates for her. Tino knew she had been tired, anyway. Lukas was always telling him how soft he was with the girl, but he loved her too much to care. “How was practice?” 

Natalia yawned as she steadily hopped into the car and slammed the door shut. “It was fine.” 

“Oh, that’s good. Papa made dinner, so remember to thank him when we get home. Also! Your coach was telling me about-“ 

Tino stopped talking as soon as he realized Natalia was only listening to her earbuds. Not him. 

‘…Without a face to say hello to. But now the night is near…and I can make believe he is here.’  
When Natalia heard Frances Ruffelle for the first time, she wondered if she was hearing a nine-year-old trying to belt. But the longer she listened, the more she found. Frances would sing high. But with passion and feeling incredibly made Natalia feel trapped in the song. 

‘I love him, but when the night is over…He is gone.’

Frances’ voice made Natalia’s heart practically bleed with feelings she couldn’t describe. Something that made her want to belt alongside Frances. She wanted to unleash the pain Frances was feeling, even if it wasn’t Natalia’s pain to begin with.

‘I love him, but every day I’m learning-‘

Natalia kept her gaze on the trees that passed. She let Frances’ voice numb her brain and fill her heart.

 

 

Hockey practice.

Was. And still is.

The most.

Boring thing. 

EVER. 

-Alfred F. Kirkland 

 

Matthieu played hockey. And he’s a trained and no-mercy hockey player. He only had to tie on his skates, brush a few strands of tangled, blonde locks out from his eyes and lay a blade on the ice. Then boom. You’ve got a hockey stick up your ass. 

So Al sat there. On the cold, metal bleachers and continued to complain to his father. Arthur would love knitting green mittens for the approaching winter. Honestly, he was pretty late on those. Christmas neared and it was only a matter of time. 

About half-way through Matthieu’s practice, he slipped and fell. He fell wonkily, his ankle in an odd position. 

Arthur gasped. Immediately, he ran up to the glass to get a better look at his son. “Ma-“

Alfred groaned. “Dad, no. Get back up here.” Alfred knew his father wouldn’t hesitate to step on the ice skate-less to make sure Matt was okay. 

Whilst his father was fussing over Matt from the glass, something else caught Alfred’s eye.

Rather- someone else. 

He felt stupid. She ice skated! He recalled being told this and was only actually remembering now. 

Alfred had to admit- Natalia looked good. Not good. She looked spectacular gliding across the raw, bitter ice. 

The way her hair flowed flawlessly within each spin. 

The way she kept her expression focused yet natural. 

The way Natalia made blush creep up Alfred’s cheeks.

‘Do I dream?’ ‘I’m awake!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people get confused with the whole ordeal :000 I'm open to answering questions, if there's any. (I don't own Hetalia or Les Miserable)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is here. Siblings all around are kicking it off in some...different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay when a little child says the words "Daddy" don't sexualize it, please. let the child l i v e.

Christmas break was here at last. Students couldn’t be more delighted. The only real present they wanted was the two weeks of a well-earned rest. 

Obviously, all of the sixth grades backpacks were light and weightless. There were no books to take home. No failed tests. No detention slips to be signed. 

It was temporary freedom, as Alfred put it.   
-

Gilbert Beilschmidt was undeniable cool. So cool. Too cool, to such an extent that he was just- awesome. Awesome was the perfect way to put it. 

 

That’s what most sixth graders thought. 

 

Seventh graders? Not so much. But if the sixth graders gawked over seventh graders, you should see the second graders. 

 

LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT. SECOND GRADE.   
If you could describe your brother in one word, what would it be? Um...Awesome!

That was true. Ludwig, as a matter of fact, did look up to his big brother, despite the debate over whether he was a good influence or not. 

Obviously, Gilbert was not a good influence, but Ludwig was too young to care. It was his big brother, after all.   
Feliciano even thought so. “Wow,” He’d squeak “Your big brother is even cooler than mine!” 

Better yet, he had a skateboard. Vital if you’re gonna win over the appreciation of a second grader, of course. 

 

Gilbert was rather limber, too. In any situation. If you dared him to jump over your car, he’d do it. If he was too lazy to do his homework last night, he could slip himself out of that too. 

 

With the snow out, it was perfect for playing football on the head of the house: the roof. 

“Luddy, catch!” Gil’s raspy voice cried out to his blonde, blue-eyed little brother, who hadn’t been paying much attention. 

“I- I got it! I-“ The boy ran backward, yearning to feel the leather of the football run across his gloves.

Fortunately, he got to. Unfortunately, he wasn’t watching how close to the edge of the roof he was and cascaded downward. 

 

“Ludwig!-“ Feli yelped with a high pitch in his voice. Wouldn’t you if your best friend had suddenly fallen off a roof? 

 

Gil’s neck snapped toward Feli. “Chill. He’s fine. Jeeze…” The words fell out of his mouth as if this was usual. 

Peering over the rim of the roof, Feli was more than relieved to see Ludwig pop out of the snow like a daisy- grinning wildly, football in hands. 

“I’m okay!” 

-

Kiku adored his family. But sometimes— most times— they were incredibly stupid. 

 

Of course, his father, Yao Wang, wouldn’t hesitate to smack him over the head for such a comment. So Kiku kept quiet. 

“Speak to me respectfully, or do not speak to me at all.” Yao would say. 

It was Imsoo who never kept that note in mind, and he always paid for it. The video game obsessed boy always seemed to get into trouble. That’s the thing about Imsoo. Sure— he was fun, but troublesome. 

Then there was Meimei. Yao could never choose between, or favor his kids. But if he did, Meimei would be the favorite. Perhaps because that was “his little girl” as well as his only girl. The poor thing was surrounded by brothers.

 

Finally, was their baby brother, Leon. For a baby, he was pretty quiet. But he was awfully attached to Yao, so the little boy got somewhat moody when not with his father. But Kiku supposed that was all babies, was it not? Either way, they made sure to have Leon with Yao so no tantrums could arise. 

 

Four kids sound tough, especially when three of them were boys. Especially when the extraverted Imsoo and Meimei were fighting, again. 

 

“Imsoo! Give me back my pencils!”

“Mei— Hey! I needed them!” 

You would imagine Kiku and Imsoo taking more of liking to each other. Kiku was older than Imsoo by six months, but it felt like Imsoo stayed five forever. 

They were brothers, in the same grade, with some similar interests, but they could not stand each other.   
Kiku groaned as Imsoo slid past him. Socks and wood tile. 

“Imsoo, give Meimei back her colored pencils.” His blank, almond colored eyes stared at him, waiting for the upcoming retort. 

Whining, Imsoo shouted, “No!” 

“Imsoo, please-“ Kiku tried to negotiate, as always. Imsoo lived to disobey Kiku, as always. 

Before they could break out into an argument, Meimei gasped, drawing their attention to her. “Leon’s crying-“ 

There was a thick, pregnant pause as each child calmed their hearts, slowed their breathing, and listened for baby-like cries. 

Just like Meimei had said, Leon was crying. 

And just then, something much worse, much more awful, much, much more dreadful happened. The house shook and the kids knew: the garage door was opening. 

Whispering, Meimei squeaked, “Daddy’s home.” 

Each child skyrocketed from their current destination to clean whatever mess they had left. 

 

Meimei went for her coloring supply and whatever books she had left on the floor. She stacked them neatly onto the living room’s coffee table. Even if they weren’t supposed to be there, it looked tidy. 

Imsoo dove for the foyer and scooped all their shoes he and his siblings left near the door. He rushed up the stairs to throw each correct pair in each correct room. He groaned when he came back down to see he did, in fact, forget to take Mei’s backpack upstairs. 

 

Kiku launched himself into the kitchen, throwing any dishes or cups into the sink. He made sure to dust any crumbs off the counter, too. Kiku turned to leave at a job well done. Only to bang his head on a cabinet door left open. He sighed, closing it. 

Yao Wang was, and is, a hard working man. At the end of the day, he knew all the hard work was doing something. The clothing on his family’s backs, the roof over their head, and food in their mouth. 

 

He cherished those little ones more than anything, despite the trouble every now and then. 

 

“Kiku! Get Leon before Daddy-“ 

Entering through the threshold, Yao scrunched his eyebrows at the comment from Meimei. “What about Leon?” Meimei whipped her head around. At seeing her father, a smile was revealed on her tiny, pink lips. Running up to him and slinging her little body around his legs, she cried, “Daddy!”

This made Yao’s day a little bit better. 

“Mei?”

“Yeah?”

“Did your brothers remember to feed Leon?”


End file.
